The Day of Truth
by BrokenConcious
Summary: What if Shane and Dustin were overprotective of Tori? What would cause this? Rated T for language only.and if you can think of a better title let me know. please review first fic and I need help if it sucks.


I OWN NOTHING

If I did Hunter would be shirtless the whole time.

The guys were in ninja ops training with Tori in a back training room, beating the crap out of a punching bag, when suddenly Hunter asked, "Hey Shane?" "Yeah bro?" "Not to be rude but why are you and Dustin so protective of Tori?" Shane and Dustin got a hard look in their eyes and Dustin asked, in a hard voice never heard from him before, "Why do you want to know?" "We wanna know if theirs something we gotta worry about.," answered Blake. "We'll explain," said Shane. "We will?"asked Dustin. "Yes but they have to see it first" "See what?" asked the brothers. "You'll see," answered Dustin. So they walked to where the room Tori was training in and stopped at the door. Shane slid it open for them to see but not enough for her to notice and instructed the brothers to be quiet and look and listen. Then they heard a song start up and Tori started singing.

Prefect by nature

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now

I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Somehow now you're everybody's fool

The Thunder Brothers were stunned."Okay what's the story with that?" asked Hunter. "Well lets sit down and we'll tell you the story," answered Dustin. Soon they were all settled in and suddenly Cam popped up and asked, "What are you guys doing?" "Cam we gotta tell them about Tori," answered Shane. "Oh," and he shut up just like that. "So I'll go first," said Dustin, "okay so I've known Tori since we were babies and we would hang out during school and stuff like that, but everyone at school made fun of her for it. So when Middle School rolled around she stopped talking to me in school. She still talked to me outside of school but it wasn't the same. Well eventually she got in the popular group and made fun of me in school around her friends and would show up at my house after school to apologize and everything would be back to normal at home. Soon though she wouldn't go outside with me and so we would be stuck inside every night. Then in eighth grade some dude by the name of ... Jason ... I think it was asked her out. That was also the year we met Shane. Now at first everything was fine with this dude but then one day at school he broke up with her in front of the whole school and we couldn't get to her in time and he started call her things like whore and slut. By the time we got there she was on the floor collapsed SOBBING AND CRYING!!!!" he yelled this part with tears running down his face, and he finished while crying. "I walked up to the guy and punched him straight in the face with all the strength I had, and then I turned to her, and I picked her up like you would a baby, and I walked the whole way home carrying her like that with her face in my chest crying, and I didn't stop until we got to her house, and I sat on the couch in her living room with her in my lap, and I rocked her and talked to her, and I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Tori's dad and he just nodded like he knew and I saw Shane in the corner and that was the first time I noticed. He had followed us the whole way to her house, and finally he came over and we both sat there with Tori in between us crying and we've been inseparable ever since." Finally he stopped talking, he couldn't go on even if he wanted to. He looked up and every one in that room even Sensi was crying. He looked over and Tori was on the floor curled in a ball crying, he walked over to her and picked her up and put her in the middle of him and Shane like before, only this time the others all gathered around her too.

I know it's sad please review it's my first fic and if it sucks tell me why otherwise I can't fix it.


End file.
